Glace Snow's 'Basic' Diary
Starting my Journey Yes!!! My mom finally allowed me to go at Ever After High myself! I can't just forgot what happened the last few years... well nevermind about that. Because I am finally gonna have my own life! Well, when I got there, I saw Raven Queen, my old childhood friend. I was so happy to see her. I was Veronica Dark's roommate, but, well, I accidentally froze her collection of brooms, so I was kicked out of her room. Now, I am roommates with the daughter of the giant, Gianne Giant. By the way, Gianne forgave me when I broke her ruler. Chapter 1 Here I am, at Ever After High. Life wasn't so easy. When Apple told me Raven 'ruined' Legacy Day, I didn't care. I am destined to be the next Snow Queen, but I want that to change. Like Raven Queen, everyone expects me sort like "evil" but I am not "evil". I met this frog, Hopper Croakington the II and he asked me to... kiss him?! I didn't kiss him, instead I made a large living ice sculpture. He was hoping away, and I felt better... because I hate frogs. I saw Veronica Dark again, my old roomie. She was still angry at me, but I fixed it. She said, "Fine, I forgive you"... and she finally forgave me. I have met soooooo many students! Ashlynn Ella, Cerise Hood, Briar Beauty and even Tiny (Gianne's brother)! They are kind to me, but most students fear me. I don't like that. I met Dexter Charming, who seemed to have a crush on my BFFA, Raven?! I kept his secret, because that is what I do. I saw Sparrow Hood, who ran down to me and he disturbed me into our Chem-myth-stry class. I ran out of control and I froze him. The other students were frightened. I apologized to Sparrow, and I told him, "If you annoy I will freeze you AGAIN!!!"...! Chapter 2 Glad "that" was over. I saw Veronica's fableous cousin, Elizabeth Light. I asked her about herself, she said that she wants to embrace her destiny, even if I don't. Why in just few weeks it is Legacy Day for the new students! I just want my own destiny, okay? I don't want to be forever alone, I want friends! I tried to sit with some spellbinding students, but why did they ran?! Why?! I just want to seat with them! Ugh! Why!!! Jazz Beanstalk sat down with me and he wasn't afraid at all. He offered me some of his veggie burger, but I didn't accept it. I accidentally froze his juice, but he forgave me! Thank you that you forgive me, Jazz. I bought the new MirrorPad and MirrorPhone generation with blue and ice particles. I went up to see Blondie Lockes' new MirrorCast episodes. I saw Duchess Swan, who keep on taunting me that "I will be alone forever". I froze her, just like what I did to Sparrow. Now, if I am "alone forever", maybe she is "frozen forever"! So I put Duchess in my cabinet, so when she is melted she will return back to her room, without me knowing. Techie, right? So let's change the topic. Chapter 3 Okay, in this day, I joined the Bookworm Club. Many of my friends are there, even Gianne. I sat next to her and Raven. The Bookworm Club Leader, Elizabeth Light, asked as to make a group of 5. In my group, Raven, Gianne, Madeline and Briar are there. Elizabeth asked us a challenge (in the club there are 3 groups). Every student in a group has to read 15 books in less than 2 hours. Elizabeth knows if someone is cheating. Every book has... 10 chapters! That is spelltacular! I am a Book whiz! I love books! So two hours later, Group 1 (Cerise, Ashlynn, Veronica, Dexter and Apple) almost completed the test, except that Veronica didn't read 2 books. Group 2 (my group) and Group 3 (Jazz, Hunter, Lizzie, Kitty and Cedar) passed the test. So now what the ice is the tiebreaker? I don't know, but she said it is tomorrow, at 9:00 PM! Break's over, now back to Magicology! Chapter 4 Ehh... Magicology. Thanks to Kitty, she randomly placed a twig in my desk. Instead of listening to our teacher... what happened? I was focusing on that useless twig, then, mm... never mind. Btw, I was sent to... oh my Grimm! I can't tell. So yeah, Magicology class is finally done. I was strolling along the halls of Ever After and then... I saw Apple and Raven looking for a mirror. I wanna ask them, but yeah, it is none of my business. 6:00 PM. 3 hours before Group 2 against Group 3. I was reading this story... well, a legend. It says that "a mirror through the portal". What now? I simply don't get it. What portal? What mirror? Arghh... never mind. Gianne is also reading a book, called the "Two Young Maidens". She told me, there is a part called "a mirror through the portal". What? Seriously. Two different stories, 5 same words. It's 8:30 PM! Me and Gianne are both doing nothing. Maybe, but read. We both read all the books we have in our dorm, and in every last page, it says "a mirror through the portal"... this is totally creeping me out. I mean, like, Oh my Grimm! It's 5 minutes before 9 PM!! Me and Gianne wore our Bookworm club uniforms. We raced to the clubhouse and, we found out that we were both 5 seconds late! Chapter 5 Elizabeth, feeling creeped out, cancelled the meeting. Why in forever after will she do a thing like that?! So everyone asked her, WHYYY?????? She told us that she has been reading 256 novels for the last 12 hours, and all, as in, ALL of those novels have the word in every last page, "a mirror through the portal". Grimm, I need to ask everyone from Ever After about what they are reading. 11:59 PM. A minute before Midnight. Everyone answered that they never saw those words, maybe, except for my group, Elizabeth and Apple. So, we went to the Headmaster's office. We found him sleeping like a baby! It was really hilarious, but, he told us he never seen those words in books before, and told us that people that can read those words are totally incredible, because of there intelligence. Problem solved! Chapter 6 1:45 AM. My group mates and Elizabeth want to have a sleepover in my dorm. We had fun until 3:00 AM, but we were really exhausted. They all slept gracefully, even Gianne, but I stayed awake. I mean, I was really exhausted, but I can't stop thinking about that thing the headmaster told us. Until 5:59 AM, I was awake, but, I fell asleep for only 30 seconds. Why? My clock. My old clock. Everyone woke up... but I stayed asleep from 6:00 AM to 8:59 AM. OMG!! I'm 2 hours and 59 minutes late!!! My mates were wondering because I am wearing a comfortable cloak, that I nearly fell asleep. I am not Sleeping Beauty's daughter! 12:00 NN. After break, I went to Muse-ic class. Kitty asked Professor Piper to play the rat tune thingy, and rats fell from the sky! I mean, it was hilarious and all, but I felt bad for the professor. 6:00 PM. I was still sleepy, but I have 30 more minutes for Bookworm Club meeting. We just read, no challenges today. So it was a minute before 6:30 PM. I rushed to my dorm, and immediately fell asleep. Chapter 7 coming soon! Category:Diaries Category:Diaries by Jana